Mild Bunch
Mild Bunch was the 9th episode of Season 9 of The King of Queens, also the 203rd overall series episode. Co-written by Liz Astrof Aronauer and Owen Ellickson, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on April 23, 2007. Synopsis At his high school reunion, Doug and Jeff Sussman (Adam Sandler), an old classmate who is now a vice principal plot revenge on their principal. Meanwhile, Carrie and Arthur try hard to find a movie to watch which they will both enjoy. Storyline Doug is having his high school reunion, where he meets Jeff "The Beast" Sussmann, who was a dysfunctional student now on the straight and narrow, and has become vice principal of their old high school. With some prompting from Doug, they plan revenge on principal Nagel that gets out of hand. Meanwhile Carrie and Arthur try to watch a movie together at home with tragic consequences. Did You Know? Trivia #The video store clerk, Gloria, is played by Amy Stiller, real-life daughter of Jerry Stiller who plays Arthur; this makes the conversation at the end about fathers and daughters especially entertaining! #Adam Sandler's character is named for one of the executive producers of the show, Jeff Sussman. Earlier, his character was going to be called Matt "The Animal" Klein. #In the scene where Arthur and Carrie are in the video store, the DVD rack has several movies starring Adam Sandler. #Not only does Adam Sandler guest star but other guest stars include several actors who usually show up in Sandler movies such as Allen Covert and Jonathan Laughran. Goofs ;Continuity #When Arthur says, "We had a wonderful time!" he looks at Carrie. In the next shot, he's looking at the TV. Then, Carrie's arms change position between shots. #When Gloria holds open the door for Arthur, she is hunched slightly. In the next shot, as the alarm starts to go off, she stands up straight. #When Jeff says the line about "the reports I wrote," he grins. In the next shot, he is not grinning. #When Arthur goes to look at the two videos, he starts to pick one up. In the next shot, he has a hand on each one. Then, when he tells Carrie she can pick any movie she wants, the videos jump from his right hand to his left. #When Doug talks to the receptionists and laughs at their fat joke, he waves the pen around. In the next shot, he has already stepped a few feet away from their table and is no longer holding the pen. #When Doug and Jeff egg the car, an eggshell on the roof disappears between shots and a different one appears in a different place. #When Jeff breaks into the convenience store, just before it cuts away he is passing a sign that says, "Coffee." It then shows a shot inside the store and Jeff is already several feet away from this sign. #When Arthur and Carrie are watching the movie and arguing, the TV remote control moves around the coffee table. #While Doug and Carrie are dancing, she has no purse over her shoulder and then it's there, and then it's gone again. ;Errors in geography *In the supermarket scene, The 2 liter sodas say Albertsons on it. New York doesn't have Albertsons Supermarkets or their sodas for sale. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Hot Blooded'' (uncredited) - Performed by Foreigner and sung by Kevin James *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''Caribbean Queen'' (No More Love on the Run) (uncredited) - Performed by Billy Ocean Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Allen Covert as Matthew Klein *Bess Meyer as Melinda Rayburn *Peter Dante as Justin Ravo *Amy Stiller as Gloria *Dawn Maxey as Cindy *Sandy Wernick as Principal Nagel (as Sanford Wernick) *Kevin Grady as Howie *J.D. Donaruma as JD *Jonathan Loughran as Patrick *Bryan Dilbeck as Jim *Julie Berlin as High School Reunion Guest (uncredited) *Peter Jessop as Stuart (uncredited) *Adam Sandler as Jeff Sussman (uncredited) *Chris Tallman as Bill (uncredited) More external links * Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes